isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of Isilmir
The 1st age - The Age of Creation It is said that three gods made Isilmir when there was nothing yet in the world. Rasmophil took a piece of himself and shaped it into a huge ball. Tillipmus took the ball and shaped continents, mountains and valleys. Then Philmusmo took the ball from Tillipmus and when he saw what Rasmophil and Tillipmus had created, he cried with joy, overwhelmed by the beauty of it, and his tears filled the oceans and gave life to the barren earth. From there our story begins: In the age 300 in the 1st age the Dragons was set on the earth by the gods. One dragon in particular, Tiamat, was more fierce and more hungry for power than all the rest of the dragons. Tiamat arose and took control over most of the Dragon race in the age 600. Bahamut, The Justice Bringer, saw what had become of most of the dragons, once peaceful and prosperous and began to form an uprising in the year 800 which ended up ultimately in The Dragon War, around year 980 and for the next 20 years the two factions of dragons continued to wage war against each other. The War of Dragons were so devastating to the very fabric of nature that a surge of magic rippled through the entire world and a portal to the Fey Wild was opened due to massive amounts of magic exposed to Isilmir during the War of Dragons Now the three gods overlook everything that happens on Isilmir. The 2nd age - The Age of Dragons 1st Century The surge of magic and the portal to the Fey Wild marks the coming of the 2nd age. From the portal many a race sprung forward. The elves were the first to come through the portal and cast their gaze upon the new world, which previously only had been inhabited by the dragons. The surge of magic had also made something happen in the far north. All the way up in Dunir a race, sprung from stone had emerged out of the mountains and the first Dwarves of Dunir had shown their face to the world, albeit only briefly to explore other places they could go, and they discovered mining and gold in Icy Peaks after sending an expedition there. Something also emerged by the dragons, specifically Bahamut and his followers created something new. They had created something that wasn't quite a full-blooded dragon. Bahamut had taken inspiration from the strange new creatures that came into the world after the War of Dragons, and thus he created a new race, to help him in the battle against Tiamat. With the Dragonborn he created an order, honoring his father Lendys, thus the Order of Lendys was created. 2nd Century In the 2nd century, a new race came to Isilmir. Noone fully knows how or who Humans came to be, but they came nonetheless. The Elves also began, in the 2nd age to master the magic that brought them here, they started using it to build and started weaving it into every aspect of their life. Some of the elves who tried to use the magic without fully understanding it were corrupted by it and the magic corrupted their bodies and their minds and turned them into another race, known as Orcs. Another, until now unknown tear in Isilmir had been made during the War of Dragons. It was just known as The Tear south in Khitai, and in the 2nd age elementals emerged from The Tear. 3rd Century In the 3rd century, the humans inhabiting Vailia started the basic concept of agriculture and due to this, they begin to expand in numbers and mostly north and east. At the Elves some of the High Elves, reject the use of High Magic and migrate south to the forests and out of spite change their heritage to now being Wood Elves. The High Elves also form Sealthan, the continued home of most Elves, to this day and establishes a Council to lead Sealthan. In the 3rd century another race is sprung from stone, in the mountains, now known as Helm's Mur, and goblins make their entrance in the story. The Dragonborn are also taught how to use magic by their draconic ancestors. The Mountain Dwarves begin to worship Muradin. 4th Century Tiamat is on the warpath yet again and this time she enslaves all the known races in Isilmir. The Dragonborn learn to read and write, which is where most of our knowledge comes from. From the elementals of The Tear the Genasis are created, who are created with magical fluxes, thanks to The Tear as well as based on their elemental background. 5th Century In the 5th century the High Elves of Sealthan begin enhancing and finetuning their magic with now increasingly control over their magic and they begin crafting with magic, infusing items and creating items of legend. Humans begin settling in Arnmar, founding the settlement of Halmstad. Human explorers begin to fall in love and mate with High Elves and Wood Elves and from this Half Elves are born. Several races come together east of Sealthan and found Kentocera, a city of harmonious living is founded. Dwarves send explorers to Kentocera and west of there and settle in the hills there east of Sealthan, between Sealthan and Kentocera. They later become known as Hill Dwarves. 6th Century Primarily human expeditioners found Marketh, a bustling city of trade in the south of Isilmir, where natural resources are abundant. The Orcs found Izhberom as a place where they can grow and prosper. The related race, Half Orcs settle Bodoz 7th Century The Orcs begin migrating and raiding Wood Elves and Humans. The Order of Bahamut is created in Argos and spreads to Kentocera. The Genasi found Orders of the Elements. Gnomes are found in Helm's Mur. 8th Century CATASTROPHE: The Burning - The king of Men asks Tiamat for help with Orcish invasion. Large parts of the jungle and Drylands are burned as well as Men and Orcs alike burn under the merciless flames from Tiamat and her forces. Goblins found Dolgrûm and become great architects. 9th Century The Burning continues as more and more humans and orcs are being killed by Tiamat and her forces. 10th Century Rise of the Human Heroes! The Dwarves steal the secrets to crafting magical items and give to the heroes becuase the High Elves won't help in the fight against Tiamat. Mystra opens a portal through The Rift to the plane of Elysium and calls upon the Aasimar. An alliance is formed with Bahamut, together (almost) all the races open up a portal to the 9 hells and banishes Tiamat in a great battle. As the portal to the 9 hells are opened, monsters, demons and tieflings are released upon the world. The 3rd Age 1-50 years The Dynasty of Vailia is founded based upon their lineage and heritage to the First Heroes of Men. 2 Armies are raised in Vailia and Bodoz is conquered by Vailia. 50-100 years Wars against men A leader is born in Izhberom - Gruumsh. 2 Armies are raised in Izhberom. A faction is made in Argos, The Descendants of Bahamut - Silver Dragons. 2 Armies are raised in Argos. A leader is born in Dunir - Balur of Dunir 2 Armies are raised in Dunir. 100-150 years 6 Human Armies march upon Izhberom. Groomsh of Izhberom leads his Orcs east. Dragonborn fortify their position in the mountains. Hill Dwarves found a city east of Sealthan - Norduar. 150-200 years The Golden Age of Men. Vailia expands and settles cities all over. They start a war with Dolgrûm. The Orcs migrate south from Iberum to the Savannah - Zoldrat. 200-250 years Centaurs roam the Steppes of Khitai. The Genasi found their own Council. 250-300 years Haflings settle in the northern hills. Vailia declare war on Kentocera, The City of Harmonious Living. The Centaurs found the Order of Sylvanus. Argos form a pact with the Centaurs of Khitai. The Dwarves found Vuldir in Icy Peaks - A leader is chosen, Armdurh of Vuldir. A leader is chosen in Norduar, Dulron of Norduar. 300-350 years A city is founded in Argos - Akta. Kentocera is conquered by Vailia. 350-400 years A great warrior - The Hero of Sealthan. Argos raises armies to 8. Centaurs learn philosophy. 400-450 years CATASTROPHE: The Dragon Plague spreads through Argos. Meeting of the High Kings, Pacts between the Dwarven Kingdoms are forged.